gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Klebitz
Jonathan "Johnny" Klebitz is a character in the GTA IV era, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony, and Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, in which he is the protagonist. In 2008, Johnny is the thirty-four year old acting leader of The Lost Brotherhood motorcycle gang, while the gang's leader, Billy Grey, is incarcerated. While he is the leader, Klebitz maintains a relative peace between The Lost Brotherhood and the gang's rival, The Angels of Death. Johnny is of Jewish Religion, which is revealed throughout the story of The Lost and Damned. Billy and Brian tend to criticize him of his heritage whenever they are angry at him. Story Immediately when Billy Grey gets out of jail he becomes angry with Johnny for not having his bike ready for him. Then Grey proceeds to start a fight with The Angels of Death (AOD) just so he could be reunited with his bike. This creates tension, not only between the two gangs, but also between Billy and Johnny. Later on, Johnny and fellow biker, Jim Fitzgerald take a truck to an Angels of Death hangout to steal bikes for a contact in Japan. Some AOD members come outside and see what is happening and a shootout occurs. Outnumbered, Klebitz called Clay Simons and Terry Thorpe for backup. Johnny and Jim got away only to find out that some crooked LCPD officers (originally watching the AOD) saw the whole thing. The officers, Ed McCornish and Jimmy Matthews, demand cash if they weren't to say anything. Jim doesn't seem to like this idea. So he and Klebitz arrange to meet up with the cops only to trick them and lead them into an ambush where fellow Lost Brotherhood members shoot and kill the officers and their backup. Billy Grey throws several parties at The Lost MC clubhouse to celebrate his release from prison. While being visited by part-time lawyer, part-time biker, Dave Grossman. Klebitz has a sit-down with Billy, and the two discuss the tension between them. When they begin to start agreeing with each others' point of view, Grey gets a text message from someone about how some members of The Lost are being jumped by members of The Angels of Death. Several Lost members ride out to fight off the AOD members. After rescuing the attacked Lost members, Grey is informed of the death of Jason Michaels, who was killed by a hired gun. Grey knows that it wasn't The Angels of Death, but tells The Lost Brotherhood that it was in order to convince Johnny to attack their clubhouse, even after he informed other members of The Lost Brotherhood that it was a Eastern-European, "pole", or "serb" hitman. Once the attack ends Grey, accompanied by Klebitz, Jim, and Brian Jeremy go inside to ransack the building. Grey finds two duffle bags full of heroin, and plans to steal and sell them. This creates even more tension between Klebitz and Grey. Billy later calls Klebitz and tells him to speak with Elizabeta Torres, head of the Torres Cartel, who has found a buyer for the stolen heroin. Torres informs Klebitz about the deal and sends an eastern European man named Niko Bellic and a Northwood gangster named Playboy X to accompany him. The deal, however, was an undercover LCPD sting operation. The three are ambushed and separated. After some commotion, Klebitz escapes with the heroin. Billy Grey then calls Klebitz and tells him to meet up with Congressmen Thomas Stubbs III. Klebitz continues to do various odd jobs for the congressman, such as killing Arthur Stubbs, bugging Deputy Mayor Bryce Dawkins' Infernus, rescuing a CEO under arrest by the LCPD, taking blackmail photos of one of Stubbs' political rivals, and stealing a prison bus full of inmates. The Lost Brotherhood later find out that the heroin they stole from The Angels of Death originally belonged to the Triads. Billy Grey and Brian Jeremy think that they should just do whatever they want with the heroin, but Johnny and Jim Fitzgerald believe it would be smarter to get rid of it, due to the LCPD being on to them. Eventually, Grey agrees and sets up a deal. So Billy, Brian, Jim, and Johnny go to the deal, but only Johnny and Jim go in. The Triads never intended to make the deal so they take the heroin and start shooting at Johnny and Jim. Johnny and Jim escape to another building rooftop. After shooting though hoards of Triads, Johnny and Jim look down to the street to see that Billy has crashed his bike (after being attacks and betrayed by the same Triads) and is getting arrested by some LCPD officers, after there was a call about hearing gunshots. Grey started hollaring that Johnny set him up as the police closed in on him. Then Johnny calls Brian Jeremy, who states that he agrees with Grey and thinks Johnny betrayed him. After the mission ends Johnny becomes Chapter President again. This causes The Lost Brotherhood to split into two different chapters, Klebitz' faction, and Brian's faction. Jim Fitzgerald calls Klebitz sometime later and tells Klebitz to meet up with him. Upon arrival, Jim Fitzgerald introduces Klebitz to Malc and DeSean of the Uptown Riders. Then Malc sells Klebitz some pipe bombs. Once again Johnny speaks with Elizabeta Torres and she says that she needs a job done. This time she needs Johnny to steal a vehicle full of drugs and guns. She also tells him that he will be working with Malc and DeSean of the Uptown Riders. Johnny, Malc, DeSean, and a few members from the Uptown Riders take over a toll booth then wait to ambush the convoy. Then Johnny and Malc steal the Slamvan and deliever it to location hidden from the police. After a while, Jim Fitzgerald phones Klebitz to tell him to meet up with him, Terry Thorpe, and Clay Simons. After Klebitz gets there, Ray Boccino, a Capo of the Pegorino Family, shows up and tells them that he needs this civil war within The Lost Brotherhood to end because its bad for bussiness. He then tells them where Brian Jeremy is. With that said, Johnny, (possibly with Terry, and Clay) go to Brian's house. Johnny tells him to stop acting like a bitch and either shoots him in the chest, or lets him go to later become a random encounter. His random encounter ends the same way with the death of Brian. After a frantic text message from Ashley Butler saying that she is being held hostage for her debts to Dimitri Rascalov. Johnny realizes that in order to prevent harm to Ashley he needs to do what the kidnappers demand. The kidnappers have Johnny kidnap a man named Roman Bellic for Rascalov. Johnny enlists the help of Malc to kidnap Bellic, as he can't ask anyone in The Lost Brotherhood, due to them not believing in kidnapping. They take him from the gambling shack on Dillon Street in Schottler, and have him delivered to a warehouse in Bohan's industrial district. Later, Ray Boccino has Klebitz accompany Niko Bellic to a diamond deal with the Jewish Mob and the gang's leader, Isaac Roth. Klebitz, however, takes off with the money after Luis Fernando Lopez ambushes the deal. Ray learns of Klebitz' betrayal, and has Jim Fitzgerald captured. Jim is tortured by Boccino while he waits for Klebitz to arrive at Drusilla's after Boccino uses Fitzgerald's phone to lure Johnny into a trap. Boccino holds Johnny at gun-point, continuing to question the two bikers on the location of his money, but Jim breaks free and kills one of Ray's goons, then the two escape. Boccino has hitmen sent after Johnny in Alderney, and (possibly with Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons' assistance), he manages to avoid death. After calling Ashley Butler and meeting her at The Lost MC clubhouse, Ashley tells him that Boccino had her convince Johnny to work with him in the first place so Ray can use The Lost Brotherhood, while neglecting their pay. She also reveals that Jim Fitzgerald has been killed by one of Boccino's hitmen who, unknown to Klebitz, was actually Niko Bellic. Upon this loss, Thomas Stubbs III meets with Johnny at The Lost MC clubhouse, and informs him of Billy Grey planning to rat out Johnny and Angus Martin, fellow member of The Lost Brotherhood, in order to be released from prison. Johnny gets everyone left in The Lost Brotherhood to break into the Alderney State Correctional Facility, and Klebitz personally kills Billy. After escaping the prison, Klebitz and the remaining members discover the Lost MC clubhouse ransacked and destroyed by Ray's goons. Johnnu orders the remains of the Lost MC clubhouse burned down, and the surviving members of The Lost Brotherhood watch the clubhouse burn. Johnny Klebitz is voiced by Scott Hill. Personality, Characteristics, and Appearance Johnny Klebitz is a hardened biker, wearing a large Lost MC black jacket, a button up black dress shirt, blue jeans, and black biker boots. His hair is buzzed and he has a handle-bar (biker style) mustache. He rides a custom Hexer motorcycle and usually carries an Automatic 9mm with him. He has many different facial scars, most likely due to the many fights he got into as a biker. It is implied he has a bad eye, when talking to Clay Simons he says 'Oh, I should use my good eye.' He also has many tattoos. Some on his neck, arms, and chest. He, unlike Billy Grey, cares about the future of The Lost Brotherhood and its members, but is quick to shut down anyone who is wrong or disobeys him. He starts to care more about his friends then The Lost Brotherhood, after Jim Fitzgerald is murdered. Johnny also has a bit more common sense than the other bikers. For example: When Ray Boccino was having Jim Fitzgerald tortured, Johnny was willing to risk everything to kill Boccino, but was convinced otherwise by Thomas Stubbs III. Stubbs told Johnny that Boccino would either be in jail or dead in a month. Johnny has women troubles, as shown with Ashley Butler. The two used to date, but Klebitz ended the relationship with her due to her sleeping with Billy Grey, and her continuous drug addictions. He still cares for her, but believes the drugs have completely taken over her. He will still do anything to protect her, as shown when he recieves a phone call from her and drops what he was doing to give her aid. Murders Committed by Johnny Klebitz *Ed McCornish - Killed for blackmailing Jim Fitzgerald *Jimmy Matthews - Killed for blackmailing Jim Fitzgerald. *Arthur Stubbs - Killed on orders of Thomas Stubbs III and makes it look like a terrorist act. *Brian Jeremy - Killed for betraying him. *Evan Moss - Killed for having the diamonds for the trade. *Billy Grey - Killed for attempting to rat out The Lost Brotherhood. *Many Angels of Death biker gang members. *Various amounts of pedestrians depending on the players choice. *Various amounts of LCPD officers depending on the players choice. LCPD Database Information Surname: Klebitz First Name: Johnny Age: 34 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost OMG Criminal Record: 1991 - Grand Theft Auto 1993 - Assault 1994 - Manslaughter 2000 - Parole Violation Notes: *Believed to be second in command of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost Outlaw Motorcycle Gang. *Assumed control of the gang when its head, Billy Grey, was incarcerated. *Exact nature of the relationship between Grey and Klebitz is unknown. *Under his command, the Lost MC have been able to co-exist with their rivals the Angels of Death in relative peace. *Ties to known South Bohan drug dealer, Elizabeta Torres. Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto IV *Blow Your Cover *Museum Piece The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast Triva *Johnny's full first name is Jonathan, as he is called Jonathan numerous times by Lost members in mission dialogue. *In a conversation with Billy Grey early on in the Lost and Damned, Johnny states that he weighs 230 lbs. *If you move quickly, you can see Johnny fleeing down the staircase and out the back of the museum, when playing as Niko in the mission Museum Piece. If you kill him, however, you will fail the mission. According to the storyline however, Niko escaped first. * Johnny's appearance from GTA IV to The Lost and Damned has been slightly changed. In the original GTA IV, he wore a beige vest with The Lost Brotherhood logo on the back. Klebitz' change in appearance has not been explained by Rockstar, but it is likely they wanted to develop a more blended in outfit, instead of one that would clash with the rest of his appearance, possibly to create a more civilized-looking character for players to play as. * Of all the Grand Theft Auto IV Era Protagonists, Johnny is the oldest, being 34, although out of the whole Grand Theft Auto series, Johnny is the second oldest, following Tommy Vercetti, 35. * It should be noted that during the end cutscene of Roman's Holiday, Johnny sympathizes for Roman as he's taken away, even asking the Russians to go easy on him, though Johnny had no choice in the kidnapping. * Johnny walks with a slight limp, which could be the result of a past motorbike crash. Lines he may say during crashes ("Oh, not another crash!" "Not again!") seem to support this. See Also Johnny Klebitz on Rockstar's site Klebitz, Johnny Klebitz, Johnny Klebitz, Johnny Klebitz, Johnny Klebitz, Johnny